creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Maluszek - cz. 2
KLIK => Maluszek - cz. 1 ________________________________________________________________________________________ Lubię chodzić na boso. Idę w dół po schodach i słyszę już sapiącego ze złości spowodowanej głodem Maluszka. Dostaję gęsiej skórki, ale nie z przerażenia, tylko od zimna bijącego od podłogi w moje gołe stopy. * * * Nadchodzi pora karmienia. Maluszek jest głodny. Idę na tyły domu do klatek. Zabijam dwa króliki i parę kur. Wrzucam je do reklamówki i wracam do domu. Jest ciemno. W całym domu zawsze jest zgaszone światło. To jedna z zasad tutaj panujących - nie wolno zapalać światła. Celowo nie płaciłyśmy rachunków, żeby odcięto nam prąd. To bardzo ważne - by panowała ciemność. By nic nie było widać. Ruszam przez gęsty mrok domu do salonu, gdzie za szafą jest ukryte zejście do piwnicy. Stoi pusta, żeby łatwo ją było odsunąć. Już się zabieram za to, żeby przepchnąć mebel na bok, kiedy zastygam w przerażeniu. Słyszę dźwięk otwierania drzwi frontowych i stłumione głosy. — Jesteś pewien, że nikogo nie ma? Jest popołudnie. — Tak. Mieszkała tu jakaś stara kobiecina, ale jest w szpitalu. Raczej mieszkała sama, więc dom powinien stać pusty przez co najmniej miesiąc. Bierzemy co się da i znikamy. Szybko, ale najciszej jak potrafię, chowam się do szafy. Słyszę kroki z korytarza. — Rany, ale tu ciemno! Staruszka była wampirem czy jak? — włamywacz śmieje się obleśnie z własnego żartu. Wstrzymuję oddech, kiedy przez szparę między drzwiami szafy widzę snop światła, padający prawdopodobnie z latarki. — Przestań już błaznować — denerwuje się drugi złodziej, a pod jego nogami skrzypi stara, drewniana podłoga. — Zacznij przeszukiwać dom. Biorę głęboki oddech, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że popełniłam diametralny błąd, kiedy trzeszczenie desek ustaje, a drzwi szafy otwierają się gwałtowne. Włamywacz oślepia mnie na chwilę światłem latarki i wywleka z szafy. — A co ty tu robisz, kwiatuszku? — uśmiecha się złowieszczo i nagle czuję tępy ból w skroni. "Mój Boże, czy to są martwe kury?" to ostatnia rzecz jaką słyszę, zanim osuwam się na podłogę. Budzę się obolała. Złodziei już nie ma. Wstaję, ale ledwie utrzymuję się na nogach. Kiedy już dochodzę do siebie, kieruję się w stronę okna. Rozchylam leciutko zasłony i zamieram. Jest już noc. Maluszek nie nakarmiony. Biegnę do salonu i zabieram w roztargnieniu pozostawioną przez intruzów reklamówkę ze zwierzętami. Oczy napełniają mi się łzami przerażenia, gdy natykam się na przewaloną i roztrzaskaną na ziemi szafę. Gruba drzazga wbija mi się w stopę, kiedy przypadkiem staję na tym, co zostało z mebla. Syczę przez zęby z bólu, ale nie to jest teraz ważne. Schodzę do piwnicy. Jestem już przyzwyczajona, że nic nie widzę w tych ciemnościach. Niepokoi mnie, że... Nic nie słyszę. Nie słychać wściekłego sapania ani żadnych innych odgłosów. Nawet oddychania. "Może zasnął", przemyka mi przez myśl, ale sama w to nie wierzę. Przechodzi mnie lodowaty dreszcz, kiedy myślę, że mógł się uwolnić. Idę do kuchni. Muszę się przekonać, czy Maluszek naprawdę uciekł. Wyciągam z szafki świecę i przed oczami stają mi obrazy płaczącej, przerażonej i gorliwie modlącej się matki. Obym nie zapłaciła tej samej ceny — ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. "Może było tak cicho, bo zdążył umrzeć z głodu?", dodaję sobie otuchy w myślach. Maluszek był w domu odkąd pamiętam. Od zawsze. Często pytałam mamę, gdy byłam mała, kim on jest. "On po prostu jest. Jeśli chcesz, możesz go porównać do zwierzątka". Zwróciłam mamie uwagę, że zwierzątka powinny biegać po podwórku, a nie siedzieć zamknięte w zimnej piwnicy. Mama się rozgniewała. "Moira, to jest bardzo niebezpieczne zwierzątko. Nie zamknęliśmy go tam na dole bez powodu. Potwory muszą być zamknięte...". To ostatnie wyszeptała do siebie. '' ''Kiedy jeszcze byłam mała, podsłuchałam rozmowę rodziców. Wtedy jeszcze ze sobą rozmawiali. Jednak dopiero wiele lat później zrozumiałam, to co wtedy mówili. Maluszek był tak naprawdę moim bratem. Moim starszym bratem. Mama długo nie mogła zajść w ciążę. Obydwoje z tatą byli sfrustrowani, więc ojciec postanowił stworzyć rozwiązanie, którego nie potrafił znaleźć. I udało się. Mama urodziła syna... Ale martwego. Tata się miotał i chciał do siebie dopuścić myśli, że straci swoje pierwsze — i prawdopodobnie ostatnie — dziecko. Zamknął się z maleńkim, zimnym ciałkiem w piwnicy, a mama w tym czasie umierała z niepokoju. W końcu — ojciec wyszedł. Gdy matka zobaczyła dziecko pozszywane, z siną, ślimaczącą się skórą, ale żywe, była szczęśliwa. Chłopczyk normalnie oddychał i poruszał malutkimi rączkami. Mama nie odstępowała na krok swojego Maluszka — ściskała go, śpiewała mu i mówiła do niego. Radość się skończyła, kiedy zaczął rosnąć. I odgryzł mamie palec. Maluszek mając półtora roku, zaczął... Zmieniać się. Na początku się garbił i chodził z rękoma nisko przy ziemi. Skóra odchodziła mu płatami i z oczu wypływała ropa. Matka cała we łzach rozpaczliwie próbowała coś z tym zrobić — zabandażować go, wycierać posokę z policzków, jednak to było na nic. Minął kolejny rok. Maluszek chodził na czworaka i jego ręce wydłużyły się. Jego postawa przypominała człowieka pierwotnego, jednak zachowanie — rozwścieczone, dzikie zwierzę. Rzucał się na rodziców. Mama straciła tylko palec, ale tata miał rozszarpaną stopę. Matka płakała i wrzeszczała, żeby pozbyć się potwora, ale ojciec się nie zgodził. Mocno go kochał, nie obchodziło go, że Maluszek był wielkim, przerażającym monstrum. W końcu to wciąż był jego pierworodny syn. Zapalam świecę i staję przed wejściem do piwnicy. Biorę głęboki wdech i czuję, że mi niedobrze. Robię pierwszy krok. Z każdym pokonanym stopniem coraz bardziej się boję. Siłą woli zmuszam nogi do posłuszeństwa. Niespodziewanie mamie udało się drugi raz zajść w ciążę. Tata wciąż nie chciał pozbywać się Maluszka, ale ostatecznie zgodził się zamknąć go w piwnicy. Osiem miesięcy później urodziłam się ja - żywa i zdrowa. Rodzice bardzo się cieszyli, jednak ojciec miał żal do matki, że odtrąciła syna. Spędzał z nim dużo czasu, po prostu siedząc tam na dole w ciemności. Tłumaczył się, że Maluszek potrzebuje obecności innych, towarzystwa, żeby mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Mama go nie rozumiała. Bo niby w czym karykaturalna bestia miała być lepsza od zdrowego, rumianego, ciepłego dziecka, że spędzał z nią więcej czasu? Ostatnie kilka schodków pokonuję z zamkniętymi oczami. Czuję pod stopami chłodną podłogę piwnicy. Wciąż nie podnoszę powiek. Nasłuchuję. Cisza. Biorę głęboki wdech. Otwieram oczy. Widzę po swojej prawej i lewej stronie po trzy cele i jedną, dużo większą od pozostałych, na wprost wejścia. To tam ma być Maluszek. Słaby blask świecy tam nie sięga — za stalowymi prętami jest mrok. Przełykając ślinę podchodzę bliżej. Widziałam dużo więcej rzeczy, niż się rodzicom wydawało. Mimo że byłam dzieckiem, wiedziałam o nich więcej, niż oni sami o sobie nawzajem. Mama myślała, że ojciec nas zostawił, bo już mu było za ciężko zajmować się swoim potworkiem i chciał zrzucić ten ciężar na nas. Ale to nieprawda. Ciągłe siedzenie z Maluszkiem, wywołało w nim chorobę, a wilgoć w piwnicy tylko przyspieszała jej postęp. Widziałam jak tata kaszle żółtawym śluzem, jak ciężko mu cokolwiek przełknąć. Z czasem było coraz gorzej. Zaczął się garbić i ropiały mu oczy. Pojawiły się na jego skórze wrzody. Matka o niczym nie miała pojęcia. Tata prawie ciągle siedział na dole, a gdy wychodził, nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Ale ja tak. Słyszałam jak rozmawiali. Tata i Maluszek. Rozmawiali. Może nie do końca przypominało to dialog, bo coś artykułowało pojedyncze sylaby w odpowiedzi na pytania taty. Byłam pewna, że nie rozmawia sam ze sobą. Byłam pewna, że słyszałam drugi głos. Byłam pewna, że to Maluszek. Cieszyłam się. Odkąd dowiedziałam się, że to mój brat, zaczęłam się bardzo nim interesować i go lubić. Dlatego też tak kręciłam się koło piwnicy i taty — bo on spędzał z nim tyle czasu. Z biegiem lat jednak, coraz rzadziej widywałam ojca i matka zdołała zaszczepić we mnie ostrożność i strach przed Maluszkiem. Codziennie powtarzała mi, że to potwór, aż uległam i uwierzyłam. Bałam się go okropnie, ale nie nienawidziłam, go tak, jak mama. Tata powiedział nam, że wyjeżdża na krótko. Że wróci za dwa dni. Miał na sobie długi płaszcz z postawionym kołnierzem, rękawiczki, kapelusz i przyciemnione okulary, które miały ukryć pokryte pęcherzami ciało. Ale mama nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Wiedziałam, że już nie wróci. Choroba była już w ostatecznym stadium. Odszedł, bo wiedział, że miał umrzeć i chciał oszczędzić nam dodatkowego kłopotu. '' ''...i Maluszkowi. Zanim nas opuścił, wprowadził dwie zasady: zawsze karmić Maluszka ludzkim mięsem i być przy nim przynajmniej piętnaście minut dziennie. Matka nie przestrzegała ani jednej. ...Nie ma go. Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić. Nie ma go, nie ma go, nie ma go... Wsuwam dłoń ze świecą między kraty. Widzę tylko brudny materac i rdzawą plamę na podłodze. Panikuję. Zaglądam do wszystkich cel. Nie ma go, nie ma go, nie ma go... Stawiam świecę na podłodze i na jednej ręce opieram czoło, a drugą masuję sobie oczy. "A co jeśli jest teraz gdzieś w domu? Nie wiem, czy się na niego nie natknę. A jeśli wyszedł na zewnątrz? Mój Boże, czy ktoś go zobaczył? Czy ludzie widzieli, że wyszedł właśnie stąd.". Tysiące czarnych scenariuszy wiruje w mojej głowie. Podnoszę głowę. Wrzeszczę. Czy tak właśnie wygląda Maluszek? Zaczynam płakać. Ogromna kreatura z szarą, pokrytą wrzodami, odłażącą skórą stoi kilka metrów przede mną. Nie słyszałam jak wchodził... Wielkie oczy bez tęczówki ani źrenicy, o żółtych białkach patrzą na mnie z karykaturalnie małej i zniekształconej głowy. Bije od niego odór zgnilizny i muszę osłonić sobie nos i usta dłońmi. Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem. Zgarbiona istota zbliżyła się do mnie na czterech kończynach. — Nie... — mówię szeptem przez płacz. Szloch wstrząsa całe moje ciało. — Zostaw mnie... Maluszek jest coraz bliżej. Wszystko jest rozmazane od łez. Teraz, kiedy podszedł bliżej do świecy, zauważam, że z oczu cieknie mu żółtawa ropa. — Proszę, nie podchodź... — Nie poznaję własnego, piskliwego głosu. Potwór szybko znalazł się tuż koło mnie. Zamykam oczy i zaczynam krzyczeć. Czuję jak zaczyna mnie obejmować. Nie mogę oddychać przez smród fekaliów i zepsutego mięsa. Kiedy zacieśnia uścisk, czuję jak bąble na jego ramiona pękają i opryskują mnie posoką. Wstrząsa mną obrzydzenie. Chcę wrzeszczeć, ale mam już zdarte gardło i z moich ust dobywa się jedynie rzężenie. Maluszek coś charczy. Nogi się pode mną uginają, kiedy rozpoznaję, że wypowiedział moje imię. — Moira... — bełkocze, kiedy osuwa się razem ze mną na podłogę. Wstrząsają mną dreszcze. Leżę na podłodze, a monstrum — mój starszy brat — wciąż mnie przytula. Cicho płaczę, a serce bije mi tak mocno, że mam wrażenie, że zaraz połamie mi żebra.thumb Zasnął. Zasnął. Czy na pewno. Lekko się poruszam, ale on nie reaguje. Zasnął, dzięki Bogu. Zaczynam płakać tym razem ze szczęścia i ulgi. Ostrożnie wyswobadzam się z jego uścisku. Gaszę świecę. "Nie chcę go oglądać już nigdy w życiu", krzyczę w swojej głowie, idąc po cichu do kuchni. _______________________________________________________________________________________ KLIK => Maluszek - cz. 3 (ostatnia) Kategoria:Opowiadania